Puella Magi Tori Magica: The Ring Of Five spirits
by Silver Mangle
Summary: Tori Irot is a magical girl with the ability to see the future and turn invisible. She has all she could want, friends, an apartment and somebody to trust. But her life is not perfect at all. She has monsters to fight, precautions to follow and a terrible secret: her true name: Tori Mikuni: white magical girl. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Tori, The White Magical Girl

Chapter 1- Tori Irot

"The Legends are true. Walpergus Night is real." I said as the colossal witch flew towards me, ready to strike the killing blow. Maybe I should start the beginning.

I am Tori Mikuni, a Puella Magi, also known as a magical girl. I was contracted by the creature Kyubey, a magical creature that grants wishes to certain girls that hold potential. But the wishes come with a massive price. In return, the girl must become a magical girl so they can slay monsters known as witches. Witches are the manifestations that magical girls become after falling into despair. A friend I once had

named Kirika once transformed into a witch after her soul gem was shot and cracked.

You are probably wondering what a soul gem is. Well, so they do not die as easily as a normal person, after being contracted, the girl has her soul taken out of her body and it is placed inside a gem.

But, well you see, I have not exactly met Kirika, the original Tori had. Well,the name of the original Tori was actually Oriko, a magical girl who was determined to see a girl named Madoka Kaname dead. She was stopped from completing that task by another magical girl called Kyoko Sakura, who stabbed Oriko in the chest.

Nobody has seen her since. There is actually a rumour that she is still alive though. But my friends do not know that the rumour is almost true. They do not know about me being a clone of the girl who tried to kill the law of cycles while she was still a human. I made sure of that by adapting the fake last name Irot, which is Tori backwards.

Now how about I just tell the story. I was in a team of puella magi with the magical girls Scalene, who can control snakes, Angel, who can control the wind itself and grow a pair of beautiful pink and white wings and Cat, a blind magical girl who can shoot powerful beams of light from crystalline spikes that she can summon from mid air and climb any surface thanks to crystalline claws on her gloves. Together we are Est Ultores, ready to strike any witch that threatens the Earth.

So, it started when I was sitting in my room practicing my foresight ability while fiddling with a Lego figure I "borrowed" from my friend while practicing my invisibility ability. My room is a part of the apartment I bought after waking up near Makitara. I had painted the walls of my room white and light blue, replaced my original bed sheets with sheets that have blue, white and black stripes then used a crayon to draw a large circle on the carpet. I had placed three candles around the circle then lit them, Which filled the room with a beautiful fragrance.

Suddenly, the wind blew the candles, which was a bummer. Then, I heard someone knocking on the window, something that would be strange for a normal person. But for me, it was not. I knew it was Angel, as she could fly up here, and she can control wind and air.

I opened the window and let the god-like magical girl in.

"I love how you bought a apartment on the twentieth floor! It gives me

some exercise!" She said as she flicked her magenta hair. "Can you please stop coming in through the window?! Normal humans might see you!" I yelled angrily. "But no one has." Angel said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, the others are coming to visit." She continued.

At that word, a hand wearing a clawed glove came through the window. Then, another clawed-glove-wearing hand came through the window then the two hands pulled up the rest of the body. It was Cat, who was puffing from such a long climb. "So it looks like someone's tired!" Said Angel to the cat girl, giggling. "Why do you guys have to come here transformed, AND get here in a way that normal people CAN'T!" I yelled. As if on queue, someone started knocking on my door. DOOR. FINALY. I thought. "I'll get it!" Cat yelled as she climbed through the window and ran at what she THOUGHT was the door. But she was actually running at a wall with a sphere-shaped night light on it. We could tell that she thought the wall was the door. "Watch ou..." I began to yell, but it was too late. She had already smashed into the wall. "Oooh! That must've hurt!" Laughed Angel.

Meanwhile, Homura sat down on the cold ground. Burning red flames surrounded her as she looked into the crystalline orb, showing her a clear view of the Earth. She was in the land of demons. The land of demons was also known by many different names such as the Underworld, Hell, the land of the dead, the devil's domain, and other names, all showing the dark world's terrifying true nature. The entire realm was very dark, but purple light coming from the demonic goddess provided enough light to see. Next to her sat a cat like creature with white fur, magenta eyes, a rarely moving mouth, long rabbit-like ears that have gold rings floating around them and a magenta-red egg shape on it's back. "So she now goes by Irot. Should I trust her? She may want to just kill Madoka like her predecessor. Oriko was one of my main problems through the different timelines. But if I must, I shall destroy her." The demonic magical girl whispered harshly as her purple eyes turned violet and the ghostly outline of black wings appeared behind her back. "Akemi Homura, couldn't you just eliminate her with a look?" Asked Kyubey, the contractor of most magical girls. "So far, I have no reason to, so I am going to allow her to live… for now." Answered Homura. "Incubator, begin the psychic connection with Tori." She continued. "Sorry, but right now she is a little bit, well… preoccupied at the moment. The cannot talk right now." Answered the strange, cat-rabbit mutant like creature as it swished it's large, fluffy tail. "Well are any of her close friends not occupied, like, Cat, Angel,-" the purple and black themed demon girl asked the incubator. "Those two are both preoccupied with being scolded." Answered Kyubey without letting Homura finish. "YOU DID NOT LET ME FINISH!" Roared Homura as the demon began to shoot purple blasts of lightning like energy at the cat creature. "But, Scalene isn't preoccupied at the moment. Should I start a psychic connection with her, Ms Akemi Homura?!" It asked it's new demonic master as it dodged the purple lightning blasts. "Yes, begin the connection immediately with Scalene the snake girl." Replied Homura as she stopped blasting Kyubey, grabbed the cat creature by the back and took to the sky with her powerful black wings. "Hello Scalene." Homura psychically said to the emerald magical girl. "Wha?! Who are you?!" Replied Scalene to the unknown to her magical girl. "I am Homura Akemi, and I have a job for you." She answered to the clueless puella magi. "I'm listening," replied Scalene.


	2. Homura, purple magical girl

Chapter 2: Homura.

A mysterious girl stood next to the strange machine. She had bronze hair, red-maroon eyes and wore a large cloak over a short, maroon and bronze armour plated dress with black spikes attached to the bottom. A gold, leaf shaped gem clipped the cloak to her dress, and the cloak was a green so dark, it looked black. She dropped a shattered blue gem into a small metal box, and closed the box. She pulled out another metal box, and dropped a fragment of a pink gem into it, then the box closed. "Eiko Danika, this ends now!" A voice yelled from behind. "Homura Akemi. Just in time. I was hoping you would show up. Tell me, why do you act so selfish just to protect the being you call 'Madoka'?" The girl said while watching the large device. "Because I made a promise to protect her, no matter how long it takes." Replied the other girl, stepping out of the shadows. She had raven hair, purple eyes and two pink ribbons were tied into her hair. She wore a white long sleeved dress with a purple skirt, two white points sticking down and a purple and black collar. A small, grey shield was mounted onto her arm, and a purple diamond shaped gem sat on her hand. She stood in a battle stance, a purple and black bow in her hand. "Still playing guardian angel for your precious Madoka are you? You really need a new hobby." The bronze girl, Eiko mocked. "This is the last straw, Danika!" Yelled Homura as she pointed her bow at Eiko. "Why Homura, so you changed weapon just to be more like your precious Madoka?! Surely you don't think wielding a bow will make you a goddess too, do you?!" Eiko mocked, pulling out her weapon-a red and bronze lance with a spear like tip. In anger, Homura pulled back the string on her bow, and a purple arrow formed. The arrow flared as she let go of the string, and the arrow flew towards Eiko, who batted the arrow away. Eiko smiled, and a red, bronze and silver spear-like lance formed in her hands. She spun the lance around in her hands, and it broke into many pieces, all joined by a leather rope. Her lance is like Kyoko's spear. Maybe the stories of her being Kyoko's ancestor are true. Homura thought, considering the myths.

"Shell-shocked, Homura?! Well that's not all!" Eiko yelled, and her red eyes flashed. Her lance glowed, and had become a red bow with a thin bronze string when the light disappeared. The bow was exactly the same as Homura's, but in Eiko's theme colours. She pulled the string back, and a red arrow formed. She smiled cruelly, and let go of the string. The arrow flamed, spun through the air, and flew at Homura. The raven haired magical girl raised her small silver shield, and a purple light cloaked her, protecting her from the arrow.

"Nice trick, but it will never work!" Eiko yelled, and her eyes flashed again. The bronze puella magi focused on her opponent's shield, and a copy of the magic weapon formed around her left arm. It was exactly the same, but it was bronze with three red gems on it. Homura watched, surprised.

"Yes, I can copy other's weapons and abilities. With this magic, I shall not lose to Walpergusnacht, or to you! Now die!" Eiko yelled, and there was a red light. With the light, Eiko had disappeared from sight. Homura pulled a pistol out of her shield, and searched around the old warehouse for her foe.

"Up here, idiot!" Eiko yelled from above, and began to bombard Homura with red arrows. The ravenette held up her shield to protect herself, but not before being stabbed by arrows. She flicked a few arrows away with her shield, and fought back with her pistol. She managed to shoot the hourglass embedded into the doppelgänger shield.

"Time's up! And gonna be stopped!" Eiko yelled, and twisted her shield. That was when sand poured out of the bullet hole.

"Heh, I have been a magical girl for long enough to know the strengths and weaknesses of my shield. You should know that." Homura told her. Suddenly, a giant rose vine grew from the ground and wrapped around Eiko.

"Quick Homura-chan! Attack while she's defense less!" A voice called from behind. Homura turned around and saw a girl with blond hair streaked with green, and red eyes. Two red roses were clipped onto each side of her head, a silver tiara sat on her head with a red gem shaped like a flower embedded into it. She wore a red crop top, a red skirt, an unbuttoned green sleeveless vest and a red belt with a green veil flowing from it. She had long, green, vine patterned socks and brown shoes. She held two scythes in each hand, modelled to look like two giant scissor blades. It was Kotori Rasayo, a magical girl that Homura met during a wraith hunt. Homura nodded, and pointed her bow at Eiko, but it was too late. The Millenia old magical girl had changed back into her casual (by her standards) clothes, a navy dress from medieval times, and used a concealed dagger to cut through the vines and escape, until she was struck down by a large glowing blue orb. Kneeling on the ground was Oriko, but this wasn't exactly her. She looked exactly like the original Oriko, but was obviously a clone.

"So… THAT'S what Eiko was working on?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. Oriko was one of my greatest enemies, so this clone was created to defeat me, by the look of it." Homura answered.

"Makes sense." Replied Kotori. Homura ran up to the clone and held her soul gem up to the clone's head. The clone's blue-turquoise eyes turned purple, then after a few minutes back to blue.

"What did you do to her?" Kotori asked.

"I erased some of her memories." Homura answered.

The clone's dress glowed, then disappeared.

"Eww." Kotori said.

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel or blanket on you by any chance?" Homura asked.

Kotori pulled a blue backpack decorated with butterflies from behind a wall, pulled out a green towel from inside of it and threw it at Homura.

"I'm not doing it." She said.

Homura wrapped the towel around the clone, and handed her to Kotori.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her. I bet Quiterie would love to have a younger sister. Speaking of my sister, sorry I was late. She came down with a bad cold, and I had to look after her." Kotori told her as she began to walk off, her bag slung over her back.

"Also, can I name her Tori? Not only it's a nice name, but it would be Tori and Kotori! How about it, Homura-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Huh… Ok." Homura replied as she watched Kotori walk away, a green light flashing when she was out of sight.

**A/N: so did you like this chapter? I'll write a backstory on every second chapter.**


End file.
